A Distributed Antenna System (DAS) includes a network of spatially separated antenna nodes connected to a common source via a transport medium that provides wireless service within a geographic area or structure. DAS can be designed to divide transmitted power among several antenna elements, separated in space. In this manner, a single antenna radiating at high power can be replaced by two or more low-power antennas where the area of coverage provided by the two or more low power antennas is the comparable to the area of coverage provided by the single high power antenna.